Jealous of texting
by shasha7795
Summary: Who doesn't love a jealous Chad? My first ever! Don't judge too hard? tee-hee. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1 Starter!

Jealous of Texting

Today was just a plain boring day for Chad Dylan Cooper. He had nothing to do. Mackenzie Falls only had rehearsals, and even before the lunch came, they were done! Yup, that was how good the actors were. Well, at least he thought so. Now, Chad Dylan Cooper strolled down the Condor Studio...err certain stage precisely to meet certain girl. Whether Chad realized it or not, it became a habit for him to visit stage 3...since the funny little Sonny came. Both of their cast knew what was happening. Hell, even everyone who worked in Condor Studio or some people that often visit(read : Dakota) knew! Only God knows why Sonny and Chad didn't know.

Chad arrived at the prop house of So Random! only to find randoms excluding Sonny. He frowned but just shrugged it off "Hey, randoms! A buch of boredom. Ha, see what I did there," Chad smirked at his attemp. All the randoms just rolled their eyes and stuck to what they were doing, pretty annoyed with the presence of the heartthrob. Finally Chad couldn't stand his curiousity, "Okay! I give up! Tell me now" he yelled. Tawni looked confused with this sudden outburst. "Where is she?" Chad asked. Silence filled the room. "Hey! Where is she? Sonny! Where is Sonny?" Chad said desperately. Aah... They all smile knowingly, even Zora. "Why do you care, Chad?" Zora asked. Jackpot. "Wh..wha...what? No, I don't," Chad stammered. "Okay then, I guess you don't want to know where Sonny is," Tawni answered mischieviously. "Look, it's just not fun to annoy uncomplete random, okay? Like I would care for her," Chad scoffed and looked away. The randoms just glared at Chad for a while and they finally gave up and sighed. They shared knowing glance and nodded. "Maybe today's not their time" they thought. "She's in her dressing room, texting God knows who for the last three days and smiling all the time," Nico answered protectively. "Yeah, I wonder when will she tell us who that is," Grady added.

"Texting?" Chad was confused "Well, okay bye losers" Chad waved his hand as he turned around. "Bye, Pooper!" The random said altogether.

* * *

**It doesn't end here! Wait for the next chapter, hope u like it!**

**peaceout!**

**shasha7795**


	2. Chapter 2 The rest of it

Chad's POV

What did they mean by Sonny texting with someone? Bleh, maybe they were just freak people.

I was in front of Sonny's dressing room's door, I walked in there without knocking, yeah Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't knock especially to a random. So, Sonny was laying down on the leopard couch and she didn't realize my presence! The hell? No one ignores me! She had her phone in her hand, and it looked like she was waiting solemnly. What was she waiting for? Suddenly her phone rang showing that a message just came in. She quickly open it, heh? What's wrong with the rush, seriously? She read it and smile appeared on her innocent face then she blushed! What! This couldn't be! I should be the only one who makes Sonny blush! No, no, no, I gotta get this thing right. "Hey Sonny" I smirked. "Oh hey Chad" she said happily. "So, what're you doing?" "Nothing important, just texting"She shrugged. I'm not buying it!

"Really? With who?" I asked nonchalantly.

No one's POV

Sonny looked at Chad weirdly, like, what did it have to do with him if she was texting with someone? But she answered it anyway.

"A friend" , she said.

"What kind of friend?", Chad asked curiously AND calmly eventhough inside he was afraid of a certain answer that might come out from her mouth.

"Well, sorry to break it to you, but it's none of your bussines", Sonny smiled.

"Of course it is!", Chad yelled. He's frustrated. Why couldn't she be easy? But, we all know that what made her attractive to him. Chad quickly composed himself, "Um, I mean, you know, who knows maybe you get pranked? And anything that includes pranking you, I'm in." Chad grimaced on the inside at the lame comeback.

Sonny just rolled her eyes, she knew Chad just wanted to bother her. He wouldn't leave if she didn't tell him. Besides, what could go wrong if she told him about it?

"Ugh, fine! You're so pushy", Sonny said. "Well, he's my friend of mine from Wisconsin. Drew is like the coolest boy in my school and he's such a gentleman. I used to have a crush on him, but I think he never noticed it." She smiled shyly. Chad on the other side, his heart was beating so hard it hurt. His stomach dropped, it felt like there was a lump in his throat. He knew eventhough Sonny hadn't told the story completely, he knew where it led to. He freakin' knew. Shit.

"And now, all of a sudden he texted me! Well, at first he asked how I was doing, and I think now he's flirting with me", Sonny giggled. No matter how cute she was right now, Chad still couldn't ignored the sound of his crashing heart. The hurt on his face was so obvious, but she's too busy to realize it. He never felt like this towards a girl. She's his exception. She's his. How great was that. But, not right now.

"Really? Don't you think it's kinda suspicious? I mean, you're famous now." Chad raised his brow.

"What? No, he's not like that! I know him, okay? You're such a jerk, Chad. I get it if you judge someone like me, or my cast, but someone you don't know? Someone you haven't met? Really, Chad? Really?" Sonny sighed. "Sometimes, you're really complicated, Chad" Sonny continued, "But, you know, no matter how big the crush I had for him back then, I won't fall for Drew again, I mean I don't even like him anymore and I totally don't do long distance relationship" Sonny said. "Whoa, you're such a diva, Monroe" Chad smirked. He was happy. He was so freakin' happy to hear that from her.

"What? I'm not a diva, Chad! I'm just stating what I have in mind" Sonny stucked her tongue out.

"Real mature" Chad rolled his eyes. "So, you're saying you don't like him, but why are you still texting him? And with all the blushing? I mean what if he thinks that you like him too?" Chad asked nonstop. "Well, one, I'm just being nice beside what's wrong with it? Two, he complimented me" Sonny smiled sheepishly "and three, mister, I don't think he do because I already told him the truth." Sonny said.

"What truth?"

"It's not necessary for you to know" Sonny said too quickly. Chad looked at her suspiciously but he let it go, because one thing he knew for sure that she doesn't have flirting-text with what-his-name.

"Yeah, whatever, I have to go I have some work to do unlike you randoms" Chad teased.

"Are we done here?" Sonny tilted her head. "Oh we're beyond done. CDC out!" Chad tilted his head too.

"Finally you're going! Goodbye! Try to think to never comeback! And Good luck! " Sonny said

"Fine! I will! Thanks!" Chad yelled.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So, we're good?"

"Oh, we're so good" With that, Chad stormed to Mack Falls studio.

* * *

"Yes, some peace!" Sonny said. She was laying on the leopard couch again and reading Tween Weekly when her phone buzzed. There was a text….. from Chad Dylan Cooper

**Soooo, what about some texting? ;) - ****Chad**

Sonny smiled, her heart skipped a beat.

**Get lost Chad, have fun at the falls, which I know it won't be - ****Sonny**

**Bummer, see you at the parking lot, Sonshine. - ****Chad**

**We'll see, then. Now, stop texting! Get back to work - ****Sonny**

They both smiled and couldn't wait for the day to end. Oh God, when will they be together?

"When you know two people who belong to each other, but they are just too oblivious to see it" - anonymous

* * *

**What do you think? Too amateur, huh? I think so too. But anyway, hope you like it!**

**Peaceout!**

**shasha7795**


End file.
